


Admiración

by angel_electrico29



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, ReiHaru - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_electrico29/pseuds/angel_electrico29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei es un admirador de la belleza en todas sus formas. Leve ReiHaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiración

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, este trabajo está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo con fines de entretenimiento.

N/A: Hola! En esta ocasion les traigo un one shot shounen-ai centrado exclusivamente en Rei Ryugazaki y sus conflictos para aprender a nadar. Y ya que soy partidaria del multishipping y me gusta la variedad, decidi emparejarlo con Haru, no se que tiene esta pareja pero me parece muy tierna, asi que espero encontrar fans de esta pareja (estoy segura que hay muchas por ahi, pero no lo admiten XD). Por lo pronto este fic se quedara en one-shot aunque no se si mas adelante decida continuarlo, creo que depende de la aceptacion que tenga.

Como siempre les agradezco de antemano a las que le quieran dar una oportunidad, y cualquier comentario siempre es bien recibido.

 

"El amor nace desde la admiración"

Desde muy temprana edad, Rei Ryugazaki se consideraba a sí mismo un ser sumamente racional y analítico, aseveraba que todo lo existente tenía parámetros medibles y cuantificables y que cualquier suceso podría explicarse de manera científica.

Al mismo tiempo, admiraba profundamente las expresiones artísticas, que aunque subjetivas, estimulaban su intelecto; tal vez carecía de la sensibilidad suficiente como para tocar un instrumento musical o realizar una pintura, pero eso no le impedía encontrar la belleza en cada una de ellas.

Cierto día, llego a la conclusión de que al carecer de habilidades artísticas, tal vez podría tener aptitudes para la actividad física. Se analizó frente a un espejo, que le devolvió su reflejo: cabello corto de color azul vibrante, ojos violetas y sus inseparables anteojos de montura color rojo. Rei se sabía atractivo, pero no de manera subjetiva, había medido la proporción entre su frente, nariz y barbilla y lo comparó con el ancho de sus pómulos, encontrando perfecta simetría.

Midió sus extremidades e hizo un cálculo de acuerdo a su peso y estatura, confirmando así la suposición de que su somatotipo era el ectomorfo, es decir, brazos y piernas largos, pecho plano, hombros pequeños, delgado y de metabolismo rápido, este tipo de cuerpo era el ideal para deportes como la gimnasia, el atletismo, el fútbol...y la natación. Se decantó por el atletismo, en específico el salto de pértiga, ya que podría poner en práctica todos sus conocimientos sobre los principios de la Física y usarlos a su favor para mejorar su rendimiento. Además, tendría la oportunidad de socializar con sus pares, aspecto que le causaba algo de dificultad.

Estuvo en el equipo de Atletismo durante la secundaria y planeaba seguir en dicho deporte durante la preparatoria, pero el destino le tenía deparado una circunstancia que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Y esa circunstancia tenia nombre y apellido: Nagisa Hazuki, un chico rubio con ojos de color rosa vivaces y energía interminable-que en opinión de Rei era muy probable que padeciera de TDHA(*)-que se presentó de manera entusiasta a la clase y se acercó a Ryugazaki espontáneamente mientras compartían el vagón del metro.

-¡Hola Rei-chan!-saludó el rubio a su compañero de clases, quien leía un libro sobre deportes y ni siquiera se dio por aludido ante el saludo. Nagisa se sintió ignorado, e inflando las mejillas volvió a saludarle, esta vez jalando la manga de su saco.

-¡No seas maleducado Rei-chan! ¿No ves que te estoy hablando?

-¿Acaso te estás refiriendo a mi Hazuki-kun?-pregunto el chico de lentes, a lo que el rubio afirmó con la cabeza, entonces Rei suspiró cansadamente-Creo que no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que me llames de esa manera, además no soy una chica para que te refieras a mí de ese modo.

-Pero Rei-chan, yo también tengo nombre de chica siendo varón, de hecho mis amigos también tienen nombres femeninos, ¿no crees que eso es una señal?

-¿Qué tipo de señal?-le respondió Ryugazaki, esta vez despegando la vista del libro y mirando de frente al rubio.

-¡De que tú y yo estamos destinados a ser los mejores amigos!-gritó Nagisa emocionado.

Rei volvió a suspirar, mientras miraba los enormes y alegres ojos de su compañero, aceptando así su propuesta de amistad. Y no es que eso le causara desagrado a Rei, al contrario, concluyo que la amistad con el rubio sería muy benéfica para ambos, ya que sus caracteres al ser tan opuestos, se complementarían a la perfección.

Nagisa lo seguía a todas partes: a la biblioteca, a las prácticas de Atletismo e incluso al baño, hasta que cierto día el rubio se desapareció de repente, no quería admitirlo, pero el muchacho de anteojos extrañaba tener a su amigo revoloteando a su alrededor. Pero así como se perdió de vista reapareció y con una gran novedad: se había reencontrado con sus amigos del antiguo club de Natación, aunque Rei no los conocía personalmente, se sabía las anécdotas de memoria, así que sentía curiosidad por ellos, pero no los conocería hasta días después, cuando el rubio llevo a sus amigos a verlo a la práctica de Atletismo.

Hazuki le presento a sus amigos, ambos de segundo año: un chico muy alto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, que lo saludo con una sonrisa gentil y muy cálida, llamado Makoto Tachibana y un chico de mediana estatura, de piel muy blanca, cabello lacio de color negro intenso y grandes ojos de color azul profundo, su rostro carecía de expresión definida y ni siquiera miro al frente cuando dijo su nombre: Haruka Nanase; junto con ellos venia Gou Matsuoka, que estaba en la misma clase de Rei y Nagisa y que se había auto nombrado la manager del Club.

Llegaron con una propuesta bastante inusual: querían que formara parte del nuevo Club de Natación del Instituto Iwatobi, ya que necesitaban a un integrante más para cubrir el mínimo requerido de miembros, propuesta a la que Rei se negó enérgicamente.

Nagisa seguía insistiendo en su afán de incluirlo en el club de Natación, quiso persuadirlo con un llavero de la mascota escolar tallado a mano, incluso se bajaba una estación antes de llegar a la escuela, con el fin de acompañar al de cabello azul con su carrera matutina, mientras trotaban juntos al rubio le llegó a la mente su último recurso.

-Hey Rei-chan, te he escuchado decir que eres un admirador de los deportes hermosos y la natación es un deporte de gran belleza.

-Ya te dije que no me llames de ese modo Hazuki-kun ya que tu y yo apenas nos conocemos y el único deporte que considero hermoso es el atletismo, a la natación la considero incluso involutiva, hace millones de años que los seres vivos dejaron el ambiente acuático poblando la tierra firme y así consiguieron evolucionar, no al contrario.

-La verdad es que no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo Rei-chan, pero puedo decirte que estas equivocado respecto a la natación y es así porque aun no has visto a Haru-chan en acción, créeme que cambiarias tu opinión al instante, su estilo libre es muy hermoso.

Rei se quedo intrigado ante las palabras del rubio y le entro mucha curiosidad por conocer el llamado "estilo libre" de Nanase así que decidió aceptar la propuesta de Hazuki de ser el cuarto miembro del equipo, solo que puso una condición: solo estaría en el equipo en calidad de observador y no nadaría, el motivo era sencillo, pero a la vez indecible y muy penoso.

Ya más decidido, Ryugazaki fue a la biblioteca y busco un libro de Educación Física, donde explicaban la historia de la natación competitiva, la evolución de los cuatro estilos principales, la técnica de la brazada y de la patada de delfín, incluso vio videos donde se mostraban dichas técnicas, se aprendió de memoria los conceptos y estaba seguro de salir avante ante cualquier eventualidad.

Rei tosía con fuerza intentando expulsar el agua clorada que había tragado, su primer intento en la alberca olímpica de la Academia Samezuka había sido patético, de poco sirvieron las horas que invirtió estudiando, al momento de saltar había caído de manera estrepitosa y ni siquiera pudo salir por sus propios medios, no fue hasta que Hazuki y Nanase cayeron en cuenta de que algo malo pasaba y fueron en su auxilio.

Estaba sentado en una orilla del establecimiento, con una toalla en la cabeza y un poco higiénico y muy incomodo traje de baño prestado, se sentía rodeado de un aura depresiva, estaba muy avergonzado con sus compañeros, no solo había quedado mal con ellos, sino que los había preocupado.

-No te preocupes Rei-kun en serio, no tienes porque sentirte mal, más bien nosotros deberíamos estar avergonzados por obligarte a estar en el equipo en contra de tu voluntad-le comentaba Makoto con afán conciliador, el castaño estaba muy apenado y eso solo hacía sentir peor al de cabello azul.

-Hey chicos, Haru-chan ya va a entrar a la alberca-anuncio Nagisa a sus dos amigos mientras que señalaba al pelinegro que se acomodaba los goggles y se preparaba para saltar.

Entonces el chico de ojos morados dejo de prestarle atención a todo a su alrededor y se concentro en la figura que entraba a la piscina con un ángulo de inclinación perfecto, en ese momento todo pareció ir en cámara lenta para él y se quedó sin aliento. Rei observaba con fascinación como Nanase recorría la distancia requerida de calentamiento con un estilo silencioso y fluido.

Haruka no hacia cálculos y ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta la viscosidad y la temperatura del agua, lo que hacía era por puro instinto, era perfección, era belleza pura. En ese instante el chico de lentes sintió una admiración profunda por Haruka Nanase, incluso sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero presto nula atención a ese hecho.

Al día siguiente Rei se encontraba en su práctica de Atletismo, mientras sus nuevos amigos lo observaban en la distancia, quiso replicar lo visto el día anterior e intento saltar de manera instintiva, pero fracasó rotundamente. Cayo en cuenta que de el único modo de aprender el "estilo libre" era recurriendo a la fuente principal, por lo que les pidió a los chicos del Club de Natación que lo aceptaran de nueva cuenta y les suplicó que lo enseñaran a nadar.

-No subestimes al agua-fueron las crípticas palabras de Haruka como toda respuesta.

Habían pasado algunos días, y el clima había mejorado bastante, lo que les dio la oportunidad a los chicos de Iwatobi de comenzar sus prácticas en la alberca al aire libre de la escuela. Durante ese tiempo Rei revisó toda la biblioteca buscando libros que hablaran sobre la natación, estudiaría con más ahínco y estaba seguro de que así no volvería a pasar el ridículo de la vez anterior.

-"El estilo mariposa es un estilo natatorio que es una variación del estilo pecho o estilo braza en la que ambos brazos se llevan juntos al frente por encima del agua y luego hacia atrás al mismo tiempo. El movimiento de los brazos es continuo y siempre va acompañado de un movimiento ondulante de las caderas, el cual nace al llevar para abajo la cabeza al momento de entrar al agua, y culmina con la patada, llamada delfín, es un movimiento descendente y brusco de los pies juntos."-citaba Rei en voz alta durante el receso, intentando aprenderse el concepto de memoria.

-Oye Rei-chan, aunque me siento feliz de que hayas aceptado entrar en el Club de Natación, no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de aprender a nadar, creo que necesitas más práctica que teoría-aseveró Nagisa un tanto confundido.

-He estudiado lo suficiente y ya he memorizado casi todos los conceptos que necesito saber, solo necesito hacerlo funcionar Nagisa-kun y créeme que esta vez si funcionará-le respondió el peliazul, sin despegar la mirada de su laptop, donde observaba un video que mostraba la técnica del estilo mariposa.

Su primer intento en la alberca fue desastroso, cayó al agua de manera poco grácil, pero pudo salir por sus propios medios. Gou decidió implementar un programa de siete días con el fin de que Rei aprendiera a nadar, ya que las competencias regionales se acercaban y no había manera de que aceptaran que un miembro del relevo combinado compitiera usando una tabla de flotar.

Makoto y Nagisa decidieron ayudarlo en su segundo intento, donde al menos pudo flotar, pero al intentar desplazarse se hundió sin remedio.

El rubio lo auxilió durante el tercer intento, donde consiguió dar unas brazadas perfectas, siempre y cuando no lo soltara.

En el cuarto intento, Tachibana quiso enseñarle el estilo de dorso, pero apenas lo soltó y se fue hasta el fondo de la piscina.

Entonces Hazuki recurrió a Haru, pero el pelinegro se negó excusando pereza.

Los miembros del Club hicieron una junta de emergencia para discutir los motivos por los que Rei era incapaz de nadar y buscar las soluciones para este problema.

-No le agrada el agua-fue la única explicación que encontró Nanase ante el dilema.

El de lentes se sentía harto de las ilógicas explicaciones que daban sus amigos, desde que no era apto para los deportes, hasta que tal vez su cabeza pesaba demasiado.

-¡El problema es que no me están entrenando bien! ¡Necesito un entrenador adecuado!-les grito a sus amigos ya exasperado.

Makoto entonces pensó en el entrenador Sasabe, pero éste se negó a entrenar a un "pez de plomo"

Rei se sintió muy ofendido ante tal insulto y prefirió ser comparado con un submarino, que era una hermosa y perfecta obra de ingeniería.

Después de mucho pensarlo, el peliazul llegó a la conclusión de que el problema principal era el "horrible" traje de baño que le había prestado Nagisa, un speedo de colores chillantes adornado con estampado de pingüinos, que no se adaptaba de manera hidrodinámica a su cuerpo.

-Debo tomar en cuenta la mecánica de los fluidos, los números de Reynolds y la teoría de la capa fronteriza, además pienso que el color tiene un gran factor psicológico y no debo olvidar que necesito unos goggles con aumento, ya que una de las razones de mi bajo desempeño es que se me empaña el campo visual-musitaba Rei para sí mismo mientras se encontraba con sus compañeros en la tienda de artículos deportivos, estaba seguro de que con la indumentaria adecuada, tenía asegurado el éxito en su entrenamiento.

Al día siguiente Ryugazaki ya vestía su nuevo traje de baño y se sentía como todo un nadador profesional, se lanzó a la alberca con un ángulo de inclinación perfecto, pero de nuevo se quedó en el fondo. Salió a la superficie totalmente frustrado, pero entonces una silenciosa silueta se acercó nadando hacia él, se trataba de Haruka, quien decidió enseñarle a nadar.

-Quieres aprender a nadar, ¿cierto?-le preguntó Nanase al de cabello azul.

-¡Te pido por favor que me ayudes a nadar Haruka-senpai!-respondió de manera enérgica mientras le hacia una reverencia al pelinegro.

-Pero con una condición: sólo te enseñaré al estilo libre.

-¡Entendido!

Entonces Haru comenzó con la clase de natación, le daba indicaciones a Rei con paciencia y lo ayudaba a mejorar su postura tocándolo con suavidad, el de lentes estaba totalmente concentrado, pero el hecho de sentir las frías manos del otro chico sobre su piel le hacían sentir una extraña sensación en el vientre, pero supuso que era por causa de la ansiedad que solía sentir cuando no podía realizar alguna tarea al primer intento.

-Eso es todo lo que te puedo enseñar, el resto depende de ti, debes confiar para lograrlo.

Ya más decidido, Rei se impulsó como una flecha recta, avanzó unos metros pero jamás salió a la superficie. Todos sus compañeros se rodearon de un aura depresiva mientras el peliazul gritaba de frustración.

Ryugazaki se apartó de sus amigos sentándose cerca del enrejado de la alberca, intentaba distraerse viendo las flores silvestres y los pequeños insectos que estaban al otro lado de la reja, pero nada lo sacaba de la tristeza que lo embargaba.

-Haz lo que quieras-fueron las palabras de Haruka, que se había acercado hacia donde estaba el de lentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Haruka-senpai?

-No pienses que no puedes nadar, sólo zambúllete.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Zambúllete con el corazón.

-Ahora entiendo menos.

-Sigue tus sentidos.

-¿Podrías dejar esas expresiones abstractas?

Rei no comprendía muy bien cuál era el significado de las palabras del pelinegro, asumió que Nanase se guiaba por una corriente de pensamiento de tipo existencialista, diametralmente opuesta a su modo de pensar racional, pero lejos de desacreditarlo, ansiaba conocerlo más.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para nadar como tú, de esa manera tan libre?-cuestionó el de anteojos a su amigo de ojos azules.

-Yo tampoco soy libre-le contestó Haruka y Rei se sorprendió ante la revelación.

El peliazul se quedó observando a su compañero, mientras veía como una diminuta mariposa blanca que hasta hacía poco revoloteaba entre las flores se acercaba a ellos y se posaba sobre el hombro de Haru. Estudió de manera disimulada las perfectas facciones del chico que se hallaba a su lado, la manera en que su negro cabello caía en húmedos mechones sobre la frente, e incluso pudo observar las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían de los mismos y que parecían pequeñas chispas con la luz del atardecer, concluyó que Haruka tenía una belleza melancólica que incluso cortaba su respiración, pero de nuevo asumió que era otro ataque de ansiedad.

Mientras Makoto, Nagisa y Gou buscaban la manera de que Rei no fuera descalificado por usar una tabla en la competencia, se dieron cuenta de que había alguien en la alberca nadando en estilo mariposa, por un segundo pensaron que se trataba de Haru, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver salir al peliazul del agua.

-El estilo mariposa era el único que no había probado y resultó que es el único modo en el que puedo nadar-le confesó Rei a sus tres amigos, que no salían de su asombro, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Nanase, quien se encontraba de nuevo cerca del enrejado, tal vez ni siquiera lo había visto nadar y se sintió un tanto decepcionado ante ese pensamiento.

-Yo tampoco soy libre-musitó para sí mismo Ryugazaki mientras seguía mirando al pelinegro y observó como la mariposa blanca de la vez anterior se posaba sobre su dedo índice, entonces sintió una gran calidez en su pecho y no supo hallarle una explicación a dicho fenómeno.

-¿Dijiste algo Rei-chan?-le preguntó Nagisa.

-No, en realidad tampoco puedo explicarlo, bueno creo que al final simplemente funcionó la teoría.-le respondió el peliazul a su amigo mientras le sonreía.

Pasaron las semanas y con ellas llegaron las competencias Regionales, donde Rei pudo constatar que el vínculo que unía a sus amigos con Rin Matsuoka era muy fuerte y que nada lo rompería, ni siquiera la distancia o el tiempo, menos el orgullo del pelirrojo; por eso decidió dejarle su puesto en el Relevo, ya tendría ocasión en otro momento de mostrarle al público la "belleza" de su estilo mariposa, el sólo hecho de ver a sus amigos felices-en especial el hecho de ver a Haruka sonreir- lo hacía sentir más que satisfecho.

-Hey Rei-chan, tu admiras mucho a Haru-chan, ¿no es así?-le preguntó el rubio cierto día de entrenamiento a su amigo de cabello azul.

-Por supuesto, Haruka-senpai es una persona digna de admiración, tiene un talento inmenso que no es replicable-respondió Rei a Nagisa mientras observaba con cierta ensoñación la manera en que el pelinegro atravesaba la alberca una vez más, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Hazuki.

-Oye Rei-chan, ¿a ti te gusta Haru-chan?-volvió a cuestionarlo, esta vez acercándose al peliazul y susurrándole la pregunta al oído,

-¡Nagisa-kun! ¿Cómo puedes atreverte siquiera a hacerme una insinuación tal falta de lógica?, mi admiración por Haruka-senpai es meramente platónica.-le contestó Ryugazaki con un timbre de voz más agudo de lo usual, mientras sentía su rostro arder.

-Pero Rei-chan, el que te enamores de un chico no tiene nada de malo, sabes que todos nosotros te apoyaríamos, además de que puedo darte unos consejos para conquistar a Haru-chan-afirmó Nagisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo de manera cómplice.

-Me temo que no has prestado atención a nada de lo que he dicho Nagisa-kun, a mi no me gusta Haruka-senpai ni nadie más, mi razonamiento me impide creer en algo tan irracional como el amor. Dicho concepto tan abstracto ni siquiera existe, sólo es un conjunto de reacciones químicas en tu cerebro similares a las que sientes al comer ese postre tan poco saludable que sirven en la cafetería, esas reacciones tienen el objetivo de crear vínculos para continuar la especie.-aseveró Rei mientras se acomodaba los anteojos en su usual manera.

-Como siempre no entiendo nada de los que dices Rei-chan, pero supongo que es normal que estés en negación, cuando estés listo para asumirlo puedes platicarlo conmigo.-al decir esto, el de ojos rosas le dio un leve codazo en las costillas a su amigo mientras se ponía de pie y se lanzaba limpiamente a la alberca.

Rei suspiró resignado, temía que el rubio no iba a dejar el tema con facilidad, ya que cuando se lo proponía era demasiado obstinado y no descansaba hasta obtener lo que deseaba, pero en esta ocasión no obtendría nada, porque no había nada que admitir.

Mientras pensaba en las palabras de Hazuki, vio como Haruka terminaba su última vuelta de calentamiento, pero como siempre no salió de la piscina, sino que se quedó sumergido hasta la nariz y su mirada azul se enfocó en él. Haru lo observaba fijamente y aunque parecía carente de expresión, Rei notó cierta chispa de curiosidad en esos enormes ojos y comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso, tal vez había escuchado la conversación que sostuvo con Nagisa y esa posibilidad lo aterró, por lo que decidió cortar el contacto visual y se fue casi corriendo a los vestidores.

Llegó a dicho sitio y se acercó al único espejo de la habitación, de inmediato tomó nota mental de lo que denominó "síntomas extraños": pupilas dilatadas, rostro ruborizado, ritmo cardiaco acelerado y desagradable sudoración. Era demasiado joven y saludable como para padecer hipertensión, así que desechó ese diagnóstico de inmediato, tal vez se trataba de otra crisis de ansiedad o alguna reacción alérgica, por lo que se vistió de prisa y se fue a la biblioteca, debía investigar más a fondo que era lo que le estaba pasando.

FIN

(*)TDHA: Trastorno por Déficit de Atención con Hiperactividad


End file.
